The Haunting Past
by 96flowers
Summary: 'I joined NCIS to try and have a somewhat normal life. I should have known my past would catch up to me. I just hope no one gets hurt.' Alexa said quietly as she looked over the people she has come to call family. 'I will do Whatever it takes to keep you safe. That's a promise.' Xover with X-men and Doctor Who. AU. This is an OC. Rating may change later.
1. Gut Feeling

**AN: IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: Okay, I got a request for a bit of back history for my character from my one-shot _Remembering,_ it can be read separately but it really will fit together eventually. Well this will have that in it but it will be more of a drag the history from the character than just forking it over. This will be my first multi-chapter story that is not a reading the books story, so you are warned that it might not flow and somethings don't match up in some chapters to previous ones. If that happens, tell me please.  
**

**Also, obviously, this is AU. I am behind on my NCIS. I have missed the last three seasons due to time constraints. I am working on catching up. **

**This will have crossover from anything from the Marvel universe and anything from Doctor Who and its related shows. Warning my Marvel is limited to movie verse and TV verse and SOME comics, not a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Marvel or Doctor Who and its related shows. :( I do on the other hand own Alexa. :)**

**Anyway, enough from me. On to the story...**

* * *

_**The Haunting Past**_

_**Chapter 1. Gut feeling**_

A scream ripped through the air at the same moment as a gunshot sounded. There was an unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground and car tires screeching against pavement as it sped away from the dark alley. The body of a young woman, a Marine Sargent, was lying still and cold in the alley, a hole in her chest from were a bullet passed through her heart, killing her instantly.

Early the next morning a police officer making his rounds found the young women and called his superior who called NCIS…..

* * *

POV-Alexa

"Gear up, we've got a dead Marine Sargent," Gibbs said as he came into the bull pin.

All of us started to pull out our gear, guns, and badges. I looked over at Tony who was wrestling with his gun holster and laughed quietly as I slipped a knife into my boot. I looked up in time to see Ziva do the same thing. We shared a small smile. I looked back over at Tim, he only looked half awake, having had to stay here late last night to help upgrade all our computers.

"Tony, go get Ducky and Palmer," Gibbs started handing out jobs. "Ziva, Tim you got the truck," he tossed the keys to Tim who barley caught them and yawned. "On second thought, Ziva you drive, but safely please." I laughed quietly while I wondered why I was riding with him. "Alexa, your with me in the car."

He waited till Tim and Ziva were gone before we took the back elevator to the car garage. As we took the elevator down he pressed the emergency stop and turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to gather his words.

"Taylor," he started. "I know we have only really worked together for a few months, and I know you have you secrets about your past as a mutant and that's fine. But I think that things are about to get really complicated."

"How so?" I asked suspiciously.

"I really don't know, it's a gut feeling and it is centered around you the most."

I sigh, and nod. "I will try and be open as I can be about my past, because it is not only my story to tell. Yes I am a mutant, yes I was, and kinda still am, an X-man, and I am a liaison through S.H.E.I.L.D. but I am more than that as well."

I pause and look up at the man I have come to trust with my life, something that is incredibly hard to do for someone like me. "I have lived through things that will make most people scream and cry for their mothers, I have been to places you wouldn't believe, and I am friends with some of the most remarkable people in creation. I just hope this doesn't involve that part of my life." I finished quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, if it does, then something big is gonna happen, something I really don't want you guys involved with but most likely will be, something that will change everything you know about the universe."

I reach forward and press the emergency stop button to restart the elevator. Gibbs doesn't say anything else but he does put his arm around me for a moment, silently saying, _don't worry about it now, just focus on the here and now. _

* * *

**So this is the first chapter. I am really do not have a set story so I will be just writing as it comes to me. I don't have a set villain in mind. **

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Crime Scene

**AN: two chapters in one day, that's not gonna happen very often. I will shot for once a week but I won't promise anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Doctor Who, or X-men.  
**

* * *

_**The Haunting Past**_

_**Chapter 2 Crime Scene **_

POV- Alexa

As Gibbs and I pulled up to the alley I could see through the window that the others had already arrived. Tim, and Tony looked a little worse for wear from Ziva's driving as the three of them took stock of their gear. Ducky was talking to Palmer as they got their equipment from the medical examiners truck. Gibbs parked quickly and we started making our way over to the others.

"Ducky, Palmer you know what to do," Gibbs began as he walked ahead of us. "There were no witnesses so David I want you to talk to the patrol officer then find all cameras in the area. DiNozzo, McGee, Taylor, I want you guys on sketches, photos the lot."

I set out with my sketch pad looking at how the body was lying, were everything is the works. I see out of the corner of my eye I can see Tim collecting evidence. I can hear the shutter of Tony's camera as he takes camera. I get back on task, I close my eyes and drown everything else out. When I open them again everything is in a new prospective. I know if someone were to look at me the iris's of my eyes would be lined in glowing pink. My eyes flicker over the crime scene at a speed that most people could never match, my hand moves across the paper almost as fast. Ten minutes later I close my eyes and take a deep breath and when I open them again they are back to normal and my sketch is done.

I look over and see Tim watching fascinated at what I had just done. Since I had come out to them as a mutant I haven't hidden myself from them. Even several months, and many, many crime scenes later Tim like to watch me work. There hasn't been a case or a shootout were I have had to use the entirety of that ability, and I never ever read someone's mind without permission. Even the lowest of the low, because one I do have morals even if they don't, two I couldn't prove that they did it without physical evidence, and three I can still tell if they are lying because even if I'm not reading their mind I am an empath.

I allow myself to tune back in with my surroundings. I hear Ziva cursing in Hebrew and Turkish about stupid security personel and old ass security systems. I look over and see Gibbs walking towards where Ducky and Palmer were wheeling the body out of the alley. Tony, Tim and I follow him.

"What do you know Duck," Gibbs asks.

"Well our young friend died between 11PM last night and 1 o'clock this morning," Ducky sighed. "The cause of death appears to be a through and through gunshot wound through the heart, but I won't say anything more till I do the autopsy."

"Okay, Duck. Do we have an ID?" Gibbs asked in general.

"There is no purse or wallet, and he nametag and dog tags are missing," Tony said from my left.

Gibbs sighs and tells us to pack up and get back to NCIS. He motions me to ride with him again. As we ride back:

"I really don't like the feeling of this case Taylor," Gibbs said as we hit a stop light.

I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"The missing dog tags is what caught my attention," I said. "I didn't get the chance to actually look at the vic so I don't have much of a say in her. I will take a look at the evidence when we get back."

Gibbs gives a sharp nod as the light turns green. The rest of the ride is in silence, and as we pull onto the navy base a deep seated dread settles into my stomach. And I don't know why. It was a feeling I had not felt since I got nabbed by Mr. Sinister with Jean and Scott when we were teens. The air around the whole base seemed heavy. All I know is that something is happening, and it does not bold well for me or my family.

* * *

**There ya go! Enjoy! **

**Read and Review. It makes me happy and more likely to write!**


	3. Tim's Thoughts

**Okay, here is chapter three. I would really like some feed back please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Marvel, or Doctor Who.  
**

* * *

_**The Haunting Past**_

_**Chapter 3 Tim's Thoughts **_

POV-Tim

As Ziva, Tony and I, thankfully, pull into the crime scene I wonder why Alexa rode with Gibbs. He only ever lets one of us ride with him when he needs to speak alone with them, and even then he usually uses the elevator. But I put that out of my mind as I focus on not being sick from Ziva's driving and trying to stock my backpack. If one thing is certain, I am definitely awake now.

I turn as I hear a car pull up, I see that its Gibbs and Alexa, since Ducky and Palmer arrived first, surprisingly. I take a good look at Gibbs and Alexa. Alexa looks a bit pale, but her head is in the case. Gibbs looks like he is in a very foul mood, he grips his coffee tighter than normal, and his shoulders are tense. I realize he has probably had one of his famous gut feelings. I let it go as he gives out the normal division of work.

"Ducky, Palmer you know what to do," Gibbs began as he walked ahead of us and Alexa falls into step with Tony, Ziva, and I. "There were no witnesses so, David, I want you to talk to the patrol officer then find all cameras in the area. DiNozzo, McGee, Taylor, I want you guys on sketches, photos the lot."

I hear Ziva sigh as she walks towards the officer who called in the body. I walk over to alley and start to pull evidence bags out of my backpack. I look up long enough to see Alexa open her eyes and I see a pink ring around her iris's and her hand move across her sketch pad at an amazing speed. I vaguely hear the clicking of Tony's camera as I start to collect evidence.

There was a lot of trash that I bagged and tagged, but what I found the most interesting was the three very thin needles which were about a half-foot from the body. I hadn't seen anything like them before. They looked like a mixture between a medical syringe and a knock-out dart. I look around for Gibbs and see him standing against the wall, he looks lost in thought which is very odd for him.

"Hey Boss!" I call. He looks up and walks over to wear I was kneeling next to the needle-things. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No, I haven't McGee," he replies while looking at the…things…curiously. "Bag them. Get them to Abby."

"Yes Boss."

When I had collected everything that I needed I looked up and just watched as Alexa finished up with her sketch. Even after several months of her doing that, it still amazes me. I wonder just how much power she has. We have never seen all of it. she told us that she would only use the full expanse of her powers if there was truly a need. She said she doesn't want to become completely dependent on them and I can understand that. She also said that another reason we saw her full power was because it attracts attention of people she would rather not know where she was and what she was doing. She also said that if they did find her without her powers then we wouldn't be held accountable for knowing what she could do. Oh we know that she is a very big player in the mutant world. We know that S.H.E.I.L.D. is hiding her here for the time being. We know that she is telepathic, empathic and slightly telekinetic, she also has the energy.

I remember when she first told us she was a mutant. She had said that she told in faith so they wouldn't find out in a life or death situation and ask why she hid it. We all understood, none of us cared she was a mutant. Ziva even knew before hand, the two of them have worked together in the past. It really makes me wonder just what kind of life Alexa has lead. We know she was involved some way in Canary Warf and many of the other big events worldwide that no one seems to be able to recall clearly.

Alexa looks up from her finished sketch and catches my eye. She looks amused to have caught me watching. I turn to see Ziva walking back in a distinctly foul mood, probably because the security in this part of town is really bad. Ducky and Palmer are finished with the body and are wheeling it out. Everyone starts to head towards the street.

"What do you know Duck," Gibbs asks.

"Well our young friend died between 11PM last night and 1 o'clock this morning," Ducky sighed. "The cause of death appears to be a through and through gunshot wound through the heart, but I won't say anything more till I do the autopsy."

"Okay, Duck. Do we have an ID?" Gibbs asked in general.

"There is no purse or wallet, and he name-tag and dog tags are missing," Tony said from my left.

Gibbs sighs and tells us to pack up and get back to NCIS. He motions Alexa to ride with him again and I get slightly worried. He just shots me a get going look and walks towards the car with Alexa following, she looked distracted. I start to walk towards the truck where I see Tony swipe the keys from Ziva and I sigh in relief. As we head back towards the base, I can't help but feel that this case is going to change everything.

* * *

**There is Tim's POV of the Crime Scene. I gave a bit more of Alexa's past in this chapter. **

**Review please!**


	4. Tony's Thoughts

**Okay, as you can probably tell I am writing the same scene from several different POV's. This will be the last one of this scene. I have done this so you can get a feeling of my version of the characters. I will do POV's from the other characters as well at a later date. But this will be mostly from Alexa, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Marvel or Doctor Who.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Haunting Past**_

_**Chapter 4 Tony's Thoughts **_

POV- Tony

After I had gone to round up Ducky and Palmer and give a heads up to Abby I headed down to the garage just in time to so Ziva get in the drivers seat and groaned as I realized I was about to become a Tony milkshake. I get in and realize that we are missing Alexa.

"Where's Ally, McGoo?" I ask McGee as I put on my seatbelt.

"Riding with Gibbs," he answered with a yawn. I sat there for a moment.

"Why?" I ask slightly lost.

"Don't know," Ziva said as she sped off after Ducky. "Although, Gibbs looked like he really didn't want this case."

I blink, then groan. At the raised eyebrows I explained.

"He's got a gut feeling that he does not like."

"Shit." Was all I heard as I hung on for dear life.

1234/NCIS\\\\4321

As McGee, Ziva and I get ready to go to the crime scene I look over as Gibbs and Alexa pull up. Alexa is looking out the window lost in thought and Gibbs looks off. I can't really describe it correctly.

As we all make our way over to the crime scene Alexa, McGee, Ziva and I all fall into line behind Gibbs as we await our orders.

"Ducky, Palmer you know what to do," Gibbs began. "There were no witnesses so, David, I want you to talk to the patrol officer then find all cameras in the area. DiNozzo, McGee, Taylor, I want you guys on sketches, photos the lot."

I pull my camera out and start at the side of the scene. I look over to see McGee starting to collect the trash around the scene, and can hear Ally take a deep breath seeing as I am behind her. I knew that if I was to look at her eyes they would be glowing. I just turn back to the camera.

I recall the first time she showed us she could do that with part if her mutation. McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Gibbs and Palmer all stood and stared the whole time. Even now it still amazes me. When she had looked up, Ally had looked a little scared, like we might reject her. That sure didn't happen, we all were impressed, even Gibbs was. Since then Gibbs would always stand towards the open while at a crime scene, keeping an eye out for anything unfriendly as Alexa used her mutation to draw the crime scenes. I jerk back to the present as I hear my name called;

"Tony, my dear boy, come here," I hear Ducky say from over near the body. "Are you done with pictures?"

"Ya, Duck, just finished," I reply while putting the camera away.

"Good," I raise an eyebrow as he continues, "I can't seem to find any identification. There is no name-tag on her dress blues, and her dog-tags are missing. Did you see a purse or wallet?"

"No, I didn't," I reply as I help him and Palmer get the body on a gurney.

"Well, that means you will have to run fingerprints," Ducky says as we meet with the rest of the team.

Ziva looks ready to kill someone.

"What do you know Duck," Gibbs asks.

"Well our young friend died between 11PM last night and 1 o'clock this morning," Ducky sighed. "The cause of death appears to be a through and through gunshot wound through the heart, but I won't say anything more till I do the autopsy."

"Okay, Duck. Do we have an ID?" Gibbs asked in general.

"There is no purse or wallet, and her nametag and dog tags are missing," I say with a sigh.

Gibbs sighs and tells us to pack up and get back to NCIS. He motions Alexa to ride with him again. I turn and raise an eyebrow at Ziva and she just shrugs. Ducky looks curious and McGee looks worried. I couldn't help but feel worried as well. The air just seemed really heavy.

* * *

**There ya go, let me know what you think. Please! **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Abby's Lab

**Okay people...I would like SOME type of review to know some thoughts on this.  
**

**I am going to start putting questions at the end of the chapters. I would like some answers. They may or may not have anything to do with the story. I may just be curious. You don't HAVE to answer, but it is much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Marvel or Doctor Who. Or anything else that crops up.**

* * *

_**The Haunting Past**_

_**Chapter 5- Abby's Lab**_

POV- Alexa

I let out a sigh as I put my things down in the bull pin. Now that Gibbs has brought it up, the feeling that this is going to be big, just won't go away. I look at one of the pictures sitting on my desk; it was me, when I was about 17 years old, and Professor Xavier sitting outside on the grounds of the school under a tree. He was reading a book on genetics out loud and I was leaning with my back against the side of his wheelchair listening and learning. Jean had snuck up behind us and took the picture while we were distracted.

At that point in my life, my role in S.H.E.I.L.D. was still not solid, and I was taking an interest in a more peaceful division. I was exploring the different scientific fields to see if I could join one of them. Obviously I didn't. I mean really, I work with on a Naval base. That picture was taken during one of the last truly peaceful moments in my life before everything went to hell. Not even a week later Logan showed up with Rogue. Now don't get me wrong, I have come to think of Logan as an Uncle to me, and I got on well enough with Rogue. But that was the moment that I think of when everything changed.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Ziva clearing her throat in front of me. I look up embarrassed and see I had been lost in my thoughts for 10 minutes.

"Come on, I have to give these cassettes to Abby and you need to give her the sketch book," Ziva said softly knowing what the picture I was staring at meant.

"Yeah, coming," I said as I stood up and grabbed the book. The walk to the elevator and the ride down was made in silence. This is one of the reasons that I live Ziva, we don't have to fill the silence, I have known her since we did a job together a few years back. She was still with Mossad and I was on assignment with Clint while Natasha was on medical leave.

We walk into Abby's lab to see her and Tim looking at something in one of the evidence bags.

"What cha got there Tim, Abby?" I ask as we walk in.

"Well, we're not sure," Abby says grumpily. She doesn't like not knowing things. "McGee found these three needles about half a foot from the body."

"There like a cross of a medical syringe and knock-out dart," Tim said stumped. I got a really bad feeling when they told us this.

"May I see them," I was proud that I managed to keep my voice even. Tim shrugged and handed the bag over. I was nervous to look at the needles, but I do, and I can feel my face drain of blood. I haven't seen them since Alcatraz. They had been outlawed to use against mutants in most states. I feel my legs collapse out from under me and I fall into a chair that was hastily put behind me. I look up to see the worried faces of Tim, Ziva, and Abby looking at me. Gibbs was right, this case will not end well if these are involved.

* * *

POV- Ziva

I storm into the Bull pin to put my stuff down, I was still pissed off about the stupid security system that was older than dirt. Taking a deep breath I look over at Alexa who had gotten here a moment before me. She was staring at one of the pictures on her desk with a worried frown on her face. I let her get lost in her memories for a few minutes knowing that it relaxes her some. After about ten minutes and no sign of her coming out of her memories I walk over to her desk to see which picture she was entrapped in. it was the one of her and Professor Xavier under the tree.

I heave a sigh at having to bring her back to now when she was enjoying her memories. I clear my throat and she looks up startled and blushed in embarrassment at having been out of it for so long.

"Come on, I have to give these cassettes to Abby and you need to give her the sketch book," I said softly knowing what the picture meant to her.

"Yeah, coming," she sighs as she picks up the sketch book. The journey to Abby's lab was made in silence. We never have to just talk to fill the silence, that is why she and I make a great team. We found that out a few years ago when she was assigned a mission with me and a man who only went by Hawkeye the whole time. This was before the whole thing with Arie(sp?) and Kate when I was a full time Mossad agent. I almost killed Hawkeye before Alexa stepped in and found out that our mission was the same.

We walk into Abby's lab to see her and Tim looking at something in one of the evidence bags.

"What cha got there Tim, Abby?" Alexa asks as we walk in.

"Well, we're not sure," Abby says grumpily. She doesn't like not knowing things. "McGee found these three needles about half a foot from the body."

"There like a cross of a medical syringe and knock-out dart," Tim said stumped. Alexa looks worried and I don't like that.

"May I see them?" Alexa requests, her voice is steady but I can tell it is forced. She takes one look at the needles and all the blood drains from her face faster than Abby talks when she is hyped up on cafpows. Thinking quickly I grab Abby's abandoned desk chair roll under Alexa just as her knee's give out. Abby, Tim and I gather around her worried, she looks up and I know that this case is going to be hard on her. Abby, Tim and I exchange looks I nod at Abby and she turns around and picks up her phone;

"Gibbs, whatever you doing stop and get down here," she says determinedly but with an edge of anxiety that I am sure Gibbs will pick up on in a second. I didn't hear the reply but Abby nodded once and put the phone down so Gibbs was probably on his way.

* * *

POV-Gibbs

I walked into the bull pin just in time to see the retreating forms of David and Taylor. I look over at their desks and see their bags, so they came here first. I sit down at my desk and take off my gun and badge with a tired sigh. The feeling that this case is going to be bad just won't go away. I hear a thump and look up to see that DiNozzo had dropped his backpack behind his desk and flop into his chair. He takes out the camera and I know he is probably sending the crime scene pictures to Abby.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before my phone rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs," I sigh. Abby is who answers. I didn't think she would have anything yet, I am normally good at guessing when she has something. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tony look up at me.

"Gibbs, whatever you are doing stop and get down here," she says determinedly but I can hear an edge anxiety. I am instantly on alert.

"I'll be down in a minute with DiNozzo," I say before shutting my phone. I look over to see DiNozzo is already out of his chair and waiting for me by the elevator. I walk over just as the door opens.

"Down to Abby's," I growl. After the door is shut I look over at him and press the stop button. Tony looks unsurprised at the stop. He looks at me calmly waiting for me to say what is needed.

"You knew I was going to stop it," I state instead of ask.

"There is something bothering you, none of us are blind you know," Tony says calmly. "I knew you would talk to us eventually, did I know you would do it now? No. Am I surprised that it is now? No."

I sigh at my second. "I have a really bad feeling about this case." I say. "It's a gut feeling and it surrounds Taylor. I think this case is going to give us a bigger picture about her."

"Well," Tony pauses. "Whatever happens we will support you and her. Life or death we are family, we take care if our own."

I nod at him gratefully, I really didn't expect anything else. I hit the start button and we get of at the floor Abby's lab is on. It was really quite and the air was tense. DiNozzo exchanged glances and walked into the lab.

Abby, McGee and David were all leaning against a table looking worriedly at Taylor who was sitting in a chair as pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" I manage to growl out as I kneel in front of Alexa and take her face in my hands she looks at me with her brown eyes, normally sparkling with a hidden strength and a knowledge and pain that belies her age, were scared.

"Tim and I were looking at those three needle things," here Alexa noticibly flinches. "that were found close to the body and Alexa wanted to take a look."

"She got so pale and collapsed into the chair that Ziva had shoved under her when she saw Ally pale," Tim continued for Abby.

"I signaled Abby to call you down here she hasn't said anything sense she sat down," Ziva finished.

I nod. Tony gets on his knees next to me and takes Alexa's hand in his;

"What is it Als? What are they?" Tony says softly. I forget sometimes that he is a very caring and loving individual when he is not being a jokester.

Alexa looks up from where she had been staring at the needles and says almost silently;

"Their cure darts."

* * *

**Read. Review and please Answer.  
**

**Question: I just saw the Wolverine, those of you who have seen it, should this story include it or have it not exist? (either way Logan WILL apear).**


End file.
